narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Exams: Ay Bee vs Yumiko
Rowdiness filled the stadium of Kumogakure. People were there of different land and different countries. It was no doubt of what the occasion was, as many youngsters sat in the stance. It was indeed the conclusion of the , the final round where two shinobi would square off against each other. There was chatter from everyone in the stands. Some placing bets on who would win, and others stating the possible outcome of the battle from pointless observations. It seemed the mightiest of the two were facing off, and at the edge of their seats people were. A man in the field below would lifted his hand up, and all the talking seemed to have ceased. "The final battle's participants have now been decided. The match will be..." There was an awkward silence. Despite the people knowing who'd be facing who, they were still in awe. "Yumiko vs Ay Bee. Will the participates please step forward." The crowd rumbled, loud screams filling the stadium, awaiting the two to make their way. It was never before that a shinobi of the small village of Uzushiogakure competed in the Chūnin Exams. Today, history would be made for the village as Yumiko stepped out into the battlefield. She was clad in the newest genin uniforms her village had designed, consisting of a thin flak jacket with the village symbol on the back, navy blue pants, and black zori with small, pointed studs on the soles. Her caramel brown eyes twinkled as she turned her head to see her mentor sitting among the higher-ups. Yumiko was here to prove herself to her village that she was truly worthy of being called a ninja. Throughout the exam, Yumiko had prepared herself with a myriad of weapons and supplies. She carried a quiver of 15 arrows, a backpack that had medical supplies, scrolls that carried explosive tags as well as noise tags. She also carried a normal bow and her two special bows. The last of her arsenal would be her tantō that she used for close quarters combat. Noticing the forest-like arena, she would definitely need both her long-range and short-range weapons. The dusty ground kicked up with the wind, blowing both dust and the leaves of the trees around in miniature tornados. The young Uzu genin stood firm, waiting to lock horns with her opponent. Somewhere in the back of the stadium say a young man. In his ears seemed to be a modern day set of earbuds. He had a pen and path, and as he bobbed his head up and down he continuously wrote. Doing this for a duration of seven minutes, he suddenly stopped. Removing the earbuds he stood to his feet. Looking at the golden watch on his wrist he sighed. "Didn't know it was so late. The match is around the corner." Slowly walking towards the exiting corridor he placed his hands in his pocket. After about a minute walk, he appeared on the field. As he stepped out the roars and screams of his names never stopped. This was Kumogakure, it was pretty much his home field advantage. Looking at as well, he noticed his very own teacher as well. After finally reaching his standing place, he stood straight, his long white spiky hair worked in perfect sync with his outfit. His dark skin complexion was all but the finishing touches. His body make was nothing short, and he truly looked like his father. It was, without a doubt Ay Bee. The proctor in the middle of the two young genin looked left and right. Taking a large swallow of whatever was in his mouth he dropped his hand. "You may begin!" He shouted jumping out of harms way. The Battle Part One With the dexterity and speed of a true predator, Yumiko unsheathed her bow while grabbing an arrow from her quiver. As part of the fletchings, a smoke bomb was attached. The huntress nocked the arrow and aimed at the ground in the middle of herself and Ay Bee. As the smoke exploded, Yumiko gathered chakra in her legs and leapt into a nearby tree. She took out two more arrows and fired them into the smoke, the fletchings flapping with strange markings on them. As Yumiko threw her smoke bomb in the center of herself and Ay, he preformed a number of backwards hand springs. As it exploded, Ay's sight was literally taken from him. Reach to his back, he picked one of his seven swords. Quickly through the smoke, an arrow was shot at him, followed by another. By sheer luck, Ay was able to just barely dodge the arrows. Not using the smoke to his advantage, he preformed hand seals with the blade still in his hand. Between his hands a wave of electricity formed. Ay directed the surges into the smoke, then past it. This was to ensure he cleared a large area, hoping to lure his opponent out. As both arrows pierced the veil of smoke, the markings on the fletchings showed themselves to be noise grenades. They lodged into ground, triggered the force-activated bombs and sent out high pitched sounds that would impair the hearing of almost anything near them. However, hearing a crackling noise and seeing a blue flash, the Whirlpool genin leapt out of the tree in order to avoid the lightning. Behind her, the attack had burned the tree to a crisp. Yumiko took her bow out again and fired three arrows into the now fading smoke cloud. She then unsheathed her tanto, ready to clash with Ay Bee should he come out of the cloud.